Episode 5302 (16 June 2016)
Synopsis In the Vic, the policemen explain that Sylvie was found on a bus with no money or form of identity but mentioned the Queen Vic. The Carters take Sylvie upstairs to the kitchen. Sylvie is disorientated and her condition has deteriorated. Linda tells Mick to stay with her while she calls the care home to find out how they allowed a vulnerable woman to wander off. Later, Mick finds Linda finishing on the phone to the care home; they aren’t keen on having Sylvie back. Linda decides to call Sylvie’s social worker. The Carters sit in the kitchen discussing what they should do. Babe doesn’t want anything to do with Sylvie. Johnny sits with Sylvie in the lounge looking at Mick and Linda’s wedding photos. Sylvie recognises a photo of Shirley and then starts flirting with Johnny suggesting a trip to Margate. Sally, Sylvie’s social worker, arrives and speaks to the family in the kitchen. Sylvie is on notice due to making inappropriate sexual advances towards other. Sylvie walks in and Sally tells Tina it’s not a good idea to encourage her delusions. The family are reluctant to send Sylvie back to the home and ask if she can be moved. Linda and Mick offer to have Sylvie in the Vic for the night. Linda sees Sally out and Sally makes it clear that Sylvie won’t be a priority as she already has adequate housing. Later, Tina receives a message from Sonia bout Bobby’s trial. At the Beale’s Ian feels guilty for wanting Bobby to go to prison. Sharon is supportive and thinks that the detention centre could help Bobby but Kathy isn’t convinced. Kathy receives a text from Ben; he’s waiting outside in the car. Ian, Ben and Steven wait outside the court room to be called. Ben admits that having family there to support him helped him get through his own trial. They make their way into the court room together. The lawyers and judge take their formal wigs off due to Bobby’s age. Bobby states his name, address and date of birth to the court. He pleads guilty to committing grievous bodily harm to Jane and the unlawful killing of Lucy. The Judge decides to take a short adjournment before sentencing. Ben supports Ian and encourages him back into the court room after the break. Due to the violence of Bobby’s crime the Judge imposes a custodial sentence of three years for murdering Lucy and one year for the grievous bodily. Ian shouts out to Bobby as he is lead away. D.I. Keeble hears Ian saying that he should have done more when he found out what Bobby did. She approaches Ian outside the court room and asks when Ian found out the truth. Ian admits to knowing since his wedding day. Keeble walks away and DS Bryant follows. Keeble makes it clear that she won’t be pressing charges. It’s finally over. Steven returns home to find Kathy in the kitchen and breaks the news to her whilst Ian visits Jane. Jane reflects on what has happened; this is what she was trying to avoid. Ian admits to telling Keeble that he knew. Ian reaches out to hold Jane’s hand and they are both shocked when she manages to squeeze it… In Sonia’s kitchen, Martin and Sonia discuss Bex and Shakil’s relationship. Martin looks at the clock; Bobby is in court. Sonia finds an NHS letter addressed for her. She swiftly places it in a draw and focuses on Martin’s worries about Shakil. She decides to write a shopping list; they are going to invite Shakil over for lunch. Bex tries to avoid inviting Shakil but Sonia is set on the idea. Bex cringes with embarrassment when Sonia suggests playing board games. Martin, Sonia, Bex and Shakil sit down at the table. Sonia has made garlic bread with her bread maker. The situation is awkward and Bex tries to make Martin see that he has things in common with Shakil. They play charades in the lounge. Shakil makes an awkward comment about Martin managing to ‘pull’ Stacey which hits a nerve. Sonia tries to calm Martin in the kitchen. Sonia decides to settle things and drags Martin into the lounge telling them both to have a bit more respect for each other. They sit down to watch a film and Martin receives a text from Ian; it’s bad news. Sonia heads to the kitchen and Bex follows, thanking Sonia for everything. Sonia’s sends Bex to the lounge with a beer for Martin. Sonia shuts the door and retrieves the NHS letter. She makes a phone call to the consultant to confirm her appointment regarding elective surgery. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes